The Change
by FireFoxImr
Summary: What if Harry never met The Weasleys in the Station nor did he meet neither Ron or Hemoire ? WHat would change when he met instead another wizard offering him to change his fate for good? How does taking another place in the train to Hogwarts change the world so much ? Real Titel :The true Spirit of a Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff Harry x Younger Tonks
1. Chapter 1

The Change

Prologue :The Change of Route

Harry was currently walking to the station on his own without knowing where he should go yet he just goes forward hoping he would meet someone who is also going to the same train as him, maybe he would make a friend which made Harry actually lighten up because he truly didn't have a friend of his own even if he tried everything,he just didn't simply fit in with anyone or even anything.

And right now Harry felt more lonely than ever before when he saw everyone come and go together in pairs in every size and shape :Family, couples,friends together hanging out,Harry was truly jealous of all of them yet he was glad at least other people weren't in the same situation like him yet he wished some were even if it was cruel :Just to have a friend at his side which actually made him think about the same man who practically stranded him here in this place.

**Flashback**

"Hey Hagrid may I ask what the Four branches are of Hogwarts ?"asked Harry to the big looking man who he sat across with on a table which was one of the restaurant they were which surprisingly could hold him because he broke already four of them when he only tried to sit on them much to his annoying.

"Sure Harry, like I said :There is Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and RavenClaw, they are the branches named after the founders of Hogwarts but you will know about them more later on, anyways each department has a history that goes way back but like I said you will hear it when you go to the school, each Branch hold an animal within that represent the things that classifies you as one of them or that department." Said Hagrid with a gentle smile and a twinkle in his eyes, he really loved Hogwarts from the bottom of his hearth

"What are the animals ?"asked Harry with a wondering look,he wanted nothing more than to find more about the school he was going to because after all the school itself teaches you to be a wizard which he would likely more to find out

"That's simple :You have the Lion for Gryffindor which represents their braveness and loyalty to the ones they love, you have Slytherin with the snake that means their cunningness and ambition to achieve their goal no matter what, The Badger that stands for The Hufflepuffs their dedication, hard work but mostly for their kindness and lastly RavenClaw their thirst for knowledge and wisdom with their represented animal as you might have guessed the –"

"Raven ?" asked Harry making the obvious point

"No Hawk Harry, how do you think of that, that's just stupid . "asked Hagrid with a lifted eyebrow making Harry now confused,

'I mean I don't know hum **Raven**Claw and they get a Hawk, that's just weird .'thought Harry but he just let it slide for now as a question pops up in him making him directly say :

"What were you Hagrid ?"asked Harry to Hagrid who seemed to have his eyes twinkle even more

**Flashback ends**

Harry soon realized he was still in the train station searching for his train and with no avail and saw Hedwig being annoyed by the constant moving without stopping while the car he was pushing was wobbling like crazy so he sits down on a bench that seemed to have no one on it and rested there for a moment, it made him think actually :Is this all a dream ?

Was it truly a dream that he was told he was a wizard not so long ago ?

Was it just a good dream which he has to wake up from and see he is still in the same broom closet under the stairs ?

Does he still have to endure his nephews family even more and even if he could, could he ?

Does he still have to be all on his own for god knows how long ?

"Are you lost little boy ?"asked a voice next to Harry making him surprised and almost jump up and the view from the person he spoke to could actually make him even jump higher :

It was clearly a woman but the voice was so gruff and raw you would say otherwise and the woman her looks didn't help.

She simply looked homeless and poor :Her hair was gray and white clearly telling she didn't wash for a LONG time,her clothes were almost rags except for that little white piece that stoke out of her robe.

Now Harry moved on to the woman face which smiled with her teeth open and Harry saw her teeth were rotten and black and Harry could see her skin was so dirty as it could be, if that would be him if he didn't lived with the Dursleys than he was glad they took him in but then Harry froze realizing how bad things could turn out :

Could this woman be a kidnapper and capture him or lure him out ?

Who is this woman ?

What would she do to him ?

Would she kill him ?

But Harry then stopped his rain of thoughts when he looked once again at the same person sitting next to him, it was still the same old creepy lady sitting next to him on the bench and even though something said in his mind to just run away so far away from this woman yet he didn't and just looked at her now more closely and it were those three things that gave him a sign :

The first was :Her cheeks were somewhat molly but not too much and it showed that she actually smiles a lot .

The second thing was her smile :It wasn't a smile someone could muster to him to hurt someone or anything, it wasn't hurtful or threatening to him like he usually saw from everyone all around, it was a smile he only saw from yesterday onwards which was from the same person that saved him yesterday and introduced him to the new world he never imaged in his wildest dreams to exist, the smile proved this wasn't all a dream and that this was real life ,it was a smile of fondness and kindness .

The last sign was actually the thing that made him trust her completely without a doubt :It were the twinkles in her eyes that was all too familiar, it showed like the smile kindness but also determination and understanding but also with a glint of expectation on the end and Harry couldn't help but smile back

'Just like Hagrid's .'thought Harry to himself while staring at the woman and wondered if they could be related although that couldn't be true as it seemed this woman was also very short so he doubt it and her hair was brown and not dark.

Then Hazzy broke off his daze and realized he was still staring at the old woman without realizing and snapped making him realize also it had been five minutes since he sat on the same bench and saw the woman still looking at him with that same smile although strangely enough her smile widened even more and the glint of expectation was coming more and more in her eyes.

"H-Hum sorry ma'am I didn't mean to stare." Said Harry quickly but polite while giving her a small bow making the woman just smile more while the twinkle in her eyes increased, if Harry believed he never saw a true wide smile than here is something new.

"It's alright boy although I expected you to run far away from me." Said The woman still with the same rough voice although Harry could notice the somewhat joking in her voice making him chuckle but not too much as it was kind of true .

"Sorry." Said Harry once again making the woman just shake her head

"It's alright little boy but may I know how come you are here on your own ?"asked the woman kind but polite making Harry jump up in surprise while widen his eyes and then he remembered what he came for.

"Oh hum I am looking for my train but I-I don't know where I should find it and I don't have much time left." Said Harry making the woman pause and Harry noticed the woman was casting a glance at Harry making him somewhat uncomfortable but then he chuckled :Didn't he just do the same just a moment ago so he moved his face to met the old lady's one and then their eyes met…

"…"

"…"

"…"

There were no words spoken and Harry felt strange, it was just a little but it was noteworthy , he felt strange, like he was saw flashes from his past :From being kicked awake by Dirk when he was two, being punched in the face by Dirk when he was Four while his parents were brushing Harry of like he was dirt and praised their son with treating him to an Ice Cream ,the first moment he was introduced to the closet since he was old enough to walk on his own which was around 5 years old, the bullying and pestering that has gone on for years till…till the day his life changed :The moment Hagrid busted the door open with a bang and revealing he was a wizard and soon enough he remembered his conservation with Hagrid just now and then….it stopped…it all stopped and blinked looking around he saw the woman smile at him although it was now more forced, it was like she saw something unpleasant and doesn't want to make him sad…did she read his mind ? Or even memories ?

But that didn't stop, he soon saw the woman smiling brightly again even more than before and then nodded but just to herself while whispering something, she lifted off the bench and said :

"I expect great things from you, you have my blessing and my guidance when the time is right, let your heart follow you through the darkest times and when the time is right then I will come by once again to guide you, to prove my blessing have this." Said the old woman while moving closer to Harry making him scared, was his assumption incorrect ?

Harry was scared now and he knew it, the last time anyone moved close to him is when all the boys have beat him up and leave him on the cold ground and if that wasn't bad enough,he got detention for being late on school and even though he explained it to the teacher who nodded and gave Dirk only a warning making he got a beating of Dirk's father for accusing his dear little son for something like that and said he deserved every damn second of that beating and then stopped him in the closet for two weeks without food making Harry shut up about the beatings since then.

But then he felt something soft against his cheek it was something familiar, something he didn't have since a long time and then followed by a little pet on the head and then something unfamiliar again on the roots of his hair making Harry Shiver but once the feeling was gone and disappeared Harry groan in disappointment once the mysterious but nice feeling was gone yet he felt better now, he felt all his doubts were away and he felt a little bit of courage coming up in him saying to face the new day , change AND the whole world so he only could say one thing to the woman while slowly opening his eyes again.

"T-thank you ma'am….ma'am ?" asked Harry somewhat but then he shot his eyes open and realized one thing :Where is the old lady !

Immeaditely Harry shot up surprising Hedwig who chirped in annoyance saying he interrupted her beauty sleep but Harry ignored her and ran around the station quickly searching for that strange woman even though he realized he almost was late for his train !

He realized he must thank the woman for something he couldn't understand but strangely enough something inside him said he would eventually meet the woman again, soon.

And so Harry shot up like he had a good night sleep and was ready to take on the day,it was like he knew that today was going to be a great day,like he was blessed with love and luck for a whole year, he felt great and something in him whispered that he has to search for her and then worry about searching the train and Harry just now noticed he had a little voice in him that he was unfamiliar with.

'**Go left, then right now just go straightforward**' said a little voice in Harry's head and Harry did so even though he should be freaking out,so he did as he was still on the same train station and even though people were looking at him strangely because he had Hedwig with him but he was also smiling like an idiot but he didn't care what people thought about him and that was just what was so strange, one moment he just sat on a bench talking to an old lady and now he is running like an idiot while smiling like one.

And then something said in him :**STOP!** And so Harry did so wondering what or why he was stopping and then the voice said something to him he didn't suspect to be said to him or anyone :

'**Run into that wall' said the voice making Harry Pauze and Harry wanted to reply saying it was a bad idea but then the voice continued :'Trust me, go between the numbers 10 and 9, if you do so than you will arrive at your wished location starting your change.'said the voice making Harry pause for a second but then he just ran into it at full speed,he didn't know once again why or how but Harry trusted this person more than anyone in his life it was so strange yet it felt like he was guided by someone high from above.**

And before he realized it :He arrived at different location than before and slowly Harry's thoughts and feelings were sinking into him :

"What happened to me ?"asked Harry confused to himself , it was like someone guided him without his knowing…was this a part of magic ?

"On Board everyone who is leaving for Hogwarts , it's your last chance !" said a loud voice making Harry snap out of his thoughts quickly and soon he set out to the conductor, he looked like the ones he saw from before yet something was different he couldn't place it yet to be honest but then his mouth fell open.

"Th-That's my train ?"asked Harry to himself almost yelling in an amazed way , there stood it :A long black train with red on its side,he never saw this before in front of him although he did study it in class and that made him confused :Why are they using such an old model ?

But Harry just shook his head and walked to the conductor who saw Harry and nodded to him with a strange sign of pity yet kindness showing he understood his condition he was in as he was all on him yet it made Harry think :were all wizards so friendly because he never met so many people smiling at him in his whole life except if they were laughing him out.

"Are you here for Hogwarts kid because you are lucky that one of our controllers of this train was just gone to the toilet, he was just about to leave, may I take your baggage oh and don't worry about your pet, she will be placed in a special room only for the new students their pets,so how about it ?"asked the man to Harry who nodded in excitement and relief while silently thanking the voice in his head…that came wrong out

Anyways Harry gave the man his little cart and he nodded at him which the other person nodded back in appreciating.

"Good luck on Hogwarts, **Harry Potter." **said the man making Harry turn around and saw the person was gone already leaving Harry fazed but then sigh, could this day get any weirder ?

But Harry just steps in the train and saw it was already completely full and other kids his age were trying to search for an open place, it seemed every little room was just made for 4 person each so he could guess why everyone was pushing everyone aside yet he wondered why people were just walking in circles, were they looking for someone ?

Harry was still on the same place he entered when he stepped up in the train and now he was really wondering what he should do :"Should I take right or left ?"asked Harry to himself, it was already full so he better be searching for a room before the train would leave otherwise he had to stand for the whole ride, so he sighs and ponders :"Should I take right or Left ?" said Harry wondering and then his senses were saying to him nodded and was about to go left but then he stopped once he hears a familiar voice in his head :**'Go right and your future will change, go left and it will the same.' Said the voice making Harry shocked that the voice now spoke to him making Harry think for a minute until**

"We are going to leave, it's the best if you search for a seat otherwise you have to stand the whole way until we are in Scotland." Said an intercom of the train making Harry freeze

'WHAT?'thought Harry shocked almost yelling out

"W-what should I do hum ." said Harry to himself but it had no avail it was a very mysterious and confusing day and he honestly didn't know what he should do or how but then it snapped once more realizing something and smiled to himself while saying :"I guess it's time for a change."

While heading to the right corridor and opened the door without realizing how much he changed his destiny, if he had chosen left than he would have met Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and so he would have the same events going through that we all know and love but like Harry said :It's time for a change, a change and it seems he was lucky, there were only two persons in that corridor and it were people he have never seen before so he opens the door carefully and said in a polite tone :

"Excuse me but can I join ?" It was time for a change and the change was going to begin now.

**Ok here ends the chapter, if you are wondering why it is so short than I will simply say :It's kind of an prologue yet an important part of the story.**

**You should except normally from 4000 and more words per chapter and I will try to update at least once in every two weeks although sometimes I don't even bother while on other times I go overboard and write a lot, it has to do with school and stuff but I will do my best to make my very first Harry Potter story a good one.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and raised some questions**

**Here is a question by the way :Can you guess what Harry is going to be ?**

**A Gryffindor, a Slytherin, a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw ? **

**One warning though :I have grammatical issues and I know my English isn't the best as It is my second one and I WILL search for a BETA, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Follow Favorite and Maybe a comment and I will see you guys next time and how more followers and Favorites how more chapters, faster and much bigger**

**On a side note :Who are you interested to have Harry Paired with ?**

** ladysavay**


	2. Chapter 2

The Change

Chapter 1 :The Train Ride

"**Say who you are or I will kill you.**"

Said a very low voice into Harry ears sending him the shivers even if he was in a strange moment he tried to enter a corridor that still has some place in it and BAM now he is now held with something pointy in his neck while the person who held him was very close to his ear talking while using the other hand to let him not see anything, Harry was simply shocked and afraid now…maybe he shouldn't be so trusting people so much on the first sight ?

"**SAY IT, WHO ARE YOU ?"**asked the person almost yelling in his ears making him scared and just wanting to run away and search for Hagrid or that old lady he met on the bench even seeing his nephew would be nice,he was so scared right now he almost peed in his pants yet he just gulped down his throat and tried to sound so normal as possible although he failed and clearly showing the person (probably a him) that he was scared right now not knowing what is going on.

"Hum I am-"

"Let him go,he doesn't seem like a Stalker to me and I bet he is just a first year having no clue what is going on except he is being held down by a crazy person." Said a voice from the corridor heard Harry and knew the person was sitting on the seats yet he couldn't see the person himself because he was still held the opposite direction and he was still too scared to turn around.

"Aww was that a compliment because I feel flattered." Said the person who held Harry captive, wait is that a girls voice but what's happened to that very low voice he just heard a moment ago ?!

"For you it may be but just let the poor boy go, it seems clearly you scared the whit's out of him."said the same gentle male voice making Harry wonder what the hell was going on.

"Why so , I like to hold him like this, it make us seem **close **and he smells good too and his hair is so nice to feel."said the now changed woman's voice close into Harry's ears making him shiver down his spines as she was almost talking into his ears with a strange soft voice like it was supposed to sooth him, it was strange reaction one time scared and now scared on another manner this time although he felt strangely , good about this ?

And he sudden he felt the grip tighten making Harry even more scared and shocked on the same time,for a first :He is never been held close by anyone except if a punch to the face or a wrestling technique counts and second :The unknown pointy object was still in his neck and the only thing he could see was a hand across his eyes.

"Let him go."said the same man in the train which Harry suspect was the girl (who held him )her friend although he spoke somewhat louder and serious like he was berating a dog and surprisingly enough she lets her hold on him somewhat less tighter but he could still feel she was still holding him as hostage while moving with her body closer,Harry could guess the woman was taller than him by far so she was older and if his guesses were right so was her friend although…..he has still no freaking idea what the HELL is going on.

"How about hummm NO!"said the same girl while insanely holding Harry tight to her like she was strangling him which surprised him even more and he could feel his neck was almost closed like being suffocated by the person although strangely enough he could feel something soft in his back against his head while he was raised above the ground although he felt almost suffocating he also felt strangely pleased by this feeling, like this was a strange version of a hug but he was suffocating nonetheless .

"Wow you are light, are you sure you aren't a girl because you even weigh less than I and how old are you again ?"asked the person behind his back,Harry could guess the girl was grinning at him with the tone she was speaking which was excited like a person took too much energy drinks although Harry wanted to answer the question as he was still scared he couldn't actually say anything because I don't know hum…. His freaking throat is closed !

"Your self control, remember." Said the same person still in the room although Harry could also guess he was smiling teasingly at her which made him confused :Should he smile, laugh or be scared ?

"Oh shut up you sound just like my mother, I am not a child."said the person while pausing a moment , Harry could only guess she was sticking her tongue out at the other person

"So why are you acting like one ?"asked the other one and instantly her grip was tighten making Harry wonder how strong this person even was !

"Oh shut up -Whoops I forgot about you, sorry ."said the person making Harry perk up realizing she was talking to him now although he could only wonder what is happening but soon the girl who held him let him go and made Harry fell on the ground,he forgot that thought once he saw the daylight again and realized he was a in a train corridor joined by two people, Harry sighed in relief while he took a deep breath,man that was scary although he was still wondering what just happened .

"Sorry about her she is what you would call somewhat wary of people if you combine the fact she is crazy as a mental person can be, are you alright ?"asked the person sitting to Harry while Harry was straight trying to search for the person and he saw him : His hair was somewhat curly but not too much maybe on front which actually looked good with his brown hair, his skin was pale and his eyes were grey, he was clearly a lot taller than him and Harry could only guess how well… how should a guy say this :Good looking ,the guy is wearing a strange long wardrobe which was purely black but Harry shook out of his daze and answered the person's question :

"Y-Yeah I am fine only shocked I think." Said Harry while giving him a nod making the unknown person just give him a smile at him with wide teeth that were pure white ,that made Harry wonder where he had seen it before but Harry knew that this person was very likeable to a lot of people and probably would have many friends, making Harry somewhat jealous yet smile at the boy in front of him giving him a hand to stand up which he accepted .

"Ok here we go-wow you weren't kidding when you said he was light, he almost feel so light as a feather." Said the person dusting Harry on the shoulders and back because he saw that the little kid was still shocked yet somewhat calmed down.

"I said it didn't I, are you sure you aren't a girl because I never met a boy so light as you." Said the girl now making Harry turn around and the sight surprised him : Blue crystal eyes with a pale skin with the same wardrobe as the guy although she wears a black skirt instead but that was not grabbing Harry's attention, it was her hair that was drawing his attention it was reaching till the end of her head but the thing that stood out was the color :It was amazingly enough something between violet and purple, it was breath stunning and Harry clearly was looking at her like she was off this planet but he couldn't help himself , the color itself looked so so..natural ?

"Hey kid did the cat grab your tongue or should I take a picture of myself to let it last longer." Said the girl with a mischievous expression on her face,it was clearly she was amused

"Come on don't tease him, he was just held as a hostage just a moment ago and now you act like it never happened and talk to him like you knew him your whole life." Said The other guy at the girl who gave her a smile, it was clearly he was enjoying the scene yet his nature was telling him to say this, he was clearly a type of person everyone likes around him including him which was surprising to him because he never would actually like someone immeaditely from the start, on the other hand his nephew was to be blamed for that , he always pestered the people he could care about as a friend and so he became a loner and his social skills were so good as none-existing and that caused Harry to and he couldn't help but ask a question that rolled of his tongue :

"Is that um is that your-" asked Harry Shyly but then he knew he mustn't have asked that because suddenly her face took an expression that could say someone that the person was pissed from a mile, which made Harry Gulp again and regretted saying that as the temperature in the room immeaditely goes down.

"Yes it is, do you have a problem with it or what ?"snapped the girl against Harry who widened his eyes and froze, he quickly cast a glance at the other boy who was strangely looking at him with a critical look while the girl herself looked like she would kill him, Harry realized something and said :

"I-I am sorry I didn't mean to say that it's just your hair is something I never saw before as the only people I saw having such a hair wasn't actually so pretty N-Not that it doesn't look good on you, you look really nice with it , it's just that hum…I am sorry ?"asked Harry sheepishly making it quiet for a second and closed his ice hoping the girl wouldn't be mad at him or do anything psychical against him because he had already felt how strong she was and it was terrifying for such a petite body she has.

But then he felt something against his shoulder :

Thump

Thump

Thump

Someone was seeming to hit his shoulders and Harry opened one eye to see the girl was giving him a grin (or was it a smile) and she seemed to give him a playful punch to the shoulder and then he glanced at the other boy who seemed to has lost his critical eye and casts him also a smile although this was also like girl in front of him of joy although it only confused Harry even more.

"You pass." Said the girl making Harry's head turn around and give the girl all his attention while she just rested her hand on his shoulders strangely saying good job to him.

"W-what do you mean ?"asked Harry somewhat wary yet scared because he still felt some fear for the girl in front of him, she was a real Enigma to him :One moment she is so treat full and scary as it can be and on another moment she is so sweet and carefree like there is no care in the world.

"I said you pass and I am glad to because I really don't want to spend my time the whole time with mister perfect over there." Said The girl while pointing at the boy who stood next to them who looked at the girl with a glance of mischievous

"Hey, I know you never will get enough of me." Said the boy with his arms crossed

"Yeah sure." Said the girl with her eyes rolling :" Did you know he can be such a nagging mother and I mean all the time :

Don't blow up the toilets

Don't change people into dogs and let them change 's cat

Don't make transform a chicken into Professor Snape and let him do the Chicken dance

Don't start a prank war with the Weasley brothers which ends up with the whole school being involved .

Don't start playing with your food and make it a bomb that is gonna explode

Don't change my bra size into an F cup –"

"Hey!"interrupted the boy walking next to the the girl that Harry now couldn't help describe as crazy and yet colorful as her hair and was looking at the boy who was Harry suspected to say something intelligent:

"My Bra size is just fine." Said the boy with a grin while looking at the girl who gave him the same smile.

Wait leave that thought out of the window.

"Oh shut up you use pads to fill it up."said the girl who couldn't help but almost fell into a full burst of laughter yet could hold it

"Oh how did you know, I thought that was a secret?" Said the boy with a fake gasp while covering his mouth like she did a world discovery like no one else had on the planet

" I saw you changing while putting them in your pink bra with flowers on it." Said the girl while the boy just pretended to be shocked again and made his eyes almost fall out of the sockets

"Not the flowers!"said the boy who made fell into a full laughter

in while Harry just looked at the two with an expression of being confused and wonder if they are crazy, shocked because they talk about things people would be disgust over and yet amusement because he never saw two people talk to each other like that and that made Harry's heart somewhat heavier while his smile withdrew a little, he knew he was jealous seeing the two interact with each other whatever they may be :Lovers, friends, family he just felt sad because he had neither of those as he stared down at the ground knowing he couldn't watch anymore, he would rather leave them alone so he didn't have to look at them making Harry realize even more how lonely he is so he turned around and was about to grab the door of the corridor again but.

"Are you alright ?"asked a voice making Harry turn around seeing it was the boy who gave Harry a worried look full with compassionating while the girl looked at him with the same and that was just the thing that Harry hated :Pity, it was so useless :Sorry that your parents are dead, sorry that you have no friends, sorry that you have no on in the world that cares about you,it was something that was useless , you can say what you want but Harry knew they never mean it that was something he just frowned upon so he tried to end this so quickly as possible and said :

"No it's nothing I better don't interrupt you two anymore and look for another place in the train and-"

"Why would you do that ?"asked the girl who walks to Harry with a confused look on her face making Harry bite his lip as it seemed she also had some expression of hurt across her face somewhat and said :

"It's clearly I am not wanted here so I better go and-"

"What NO we just said you passed and wanted you to sit with us." Said The girl with a smile although the hurt was still across on her like she didn't want to leave him making Harry widen his eyes in surprise

"Yeah that's what we were doing with every passenger :Scaring the wits out of them and see if they would run away or not, if they do than they just run away and we leave them and if they don't than we will accept the person and let him or her into our group although I am glad it's you because if it was another crazy girl than I would probably go insane –"

"Hey I am not insane….I am crazy." Said the girl interrupting while the boy just smiled and just said :

"Sure you sure you are so how about it ,do you want to be our friend even though crazy here is within it, I have to warn you though, she is no person you can laugh at when she turns angry and she is natural to cause a disaster and if not by pranking than just by tripping things across the way like her own feet."

"Hey!"yelled the girl with embarrassment as she turned pink no literally pink !

"She is also called Troll feet for having a pair of too big pair of feet that a troll are jealous of it."said The boy grinning even wider but then the girl casts him a daring look and said :

"Watch it pretty boy or you won't look so pretty anymore." Threatening

"So you find me pretty well I take that compliment as it comes."said the boy grinning giving the girl a wink snarled at him but not too serious though making Harry somewhat wary and said :

"It's better if I leave I don't want to interrupt you two lovers." Said Harry somewhat harsh and he knew it but seeing such people talk to each other like that while he is all alone made him sad and frustrated on the same time.

"WHAT!" yelled both of the people he just talked to making him raise an eyebrow while looking at them

"ME WITH YOU , NO!" yelled both in protest while laughing like it was an inside joke

"What do you mean?"asked Harry now even more confused while looking at the two with a confused look

"Well you aren't the first one who thought like that but we aren't and that's just the problem :Pretty Boy here is too perfect and strict for me and besides he doesn't know what fun is,he would just be bored everyday if I wasn't around by the way he has always fan-girls stalking him asking me what the oh so does today , Oh you know I love you but it's the truth although you will find out later on." Said the girl while giving Harry a smile but Harry just stayed quiet until the boy stepped in and continued

"And crazy here is too energetic and chaotic for me, sure I can joke back to her but not most of the time which she does and it would be nice to have some guys company instead of being stuck with her the whole time ,oh come on you know I love you don't look at me like that oh and Harry I meant not that way just another as in friends you know besides we are the complete opposite so I guess we complement each other but you will find more about her later on." Said the boy revealing his intention to Harry who looked at them wary and answered :

"Why me though, I mean both of you could easily get someone who would fill that spot, you two may be crazy but I think both of you easily could make a friend." Said Harry honestly,he honestly didn't want to be a second choice and be chosen by people who just choose the first person near, sure they seem like good people but Harry doubt he would fit with them and especially because they are older.

"Because you did the impossible :Not running away and that proves you that are you are the most trustworthy, nice and loyal friend we can ask for." Said the boy giving them both a confusing look , they both chuckled and the girl continued.

"You see, and I cast a spell on the door of the corridor, it is a detecting spell that would only be noticed by people who qualifies being our friend."

"Why so ,wouldn't it have the opposite effect of having a friend ?"asked Harry still confused and wondering if he could do it too.

"That may be true but we don't choose our friends randomly , we kind of have a problem of letting people close to us."said the girl somewhat with a down expression it was clearly she was hiding something, it may be the first time he saw her not smiling like a mischievous person but instead of that a sweet bitter smile.

"Why, I would be glad if I at least find one person to be my friend."said Harry honestly but with a low tone,he honestly didn't want to talk about it yet he could talk to them like he knew them for years

"Exactly that's what we were looking for :A true friend who doesn't know who we are or what we are just someone we can rely on and you know befriend with." Said The girl grinning although Harry just wondered why they even make tests or why they are so picky about it although he didn't say anything because he noticed their expressions on their face telling that they didn't want to talk about it.

"I know it can be confusing to you we will tell you why we are so picky about choosing our friends someday but if you want to be our friend than it is up to you, you can either just walk away and find another corridor and try to befriend those people or you can stay and we will get to know each other and become closer as best friends."said Guy smiling making Harry realize something :His smile never reached his eyes,it was strange and it seems he too was an Enigma to him although he could hide it better while the girl was it clearly noticeable but Harry left that thought aside and indeed wondered if he should take or leave that offer and Harry was really wondering if he should.

'I don't know if I should, I mean they look nice but I don't even know if I should trust them :The girl just took me as Hostage and threatened to kill me and instantly after she talks to me like nothing happened and even smile at me while giving me a playful punch,it feels like she could backstab me when I turn around and I don't even know what her intentions are with me .'thought Harry while giving a glance at the tall,strange haired energetic yet mysterious girl front of him,she tried to give a neutral smile but Harry had already experience with picking signals (as he always was alone and looked from the sidelines) that there was a strange glance in her eyes that Harry couldn't really describe.

'Then there is the boy,he talks very gentle yet he can joke like the girl sometimes and is clearly used to her, he seems nice and smiles a lot but I just know there is something behind that smile he gives everyone, is it fake or is It just a smile he gives everyone and then there is the fact he seems like a pretty popular guy and he could just leave me behind once he get to know me or isn't interested in me anymore and that could be the same said to the girl she seems hum how should I say this :Good looking and would probably get all the attention she wants and she could probably pick her friends how she wants to but….'

"Why me ?"asked Harry giving his last question before he just either run away or stay

"Because you have gone through the door with the spell on it and you proved that you have something I seek in as a friend." Said the boy coming forward giving his left hand while he winked playfully

"Because you didn't run away when I held you as a hostage and you even talked to me like nothing happened, it's clearly you can keep up with me and not criticizing me for who I am."said the girl while giving him a playful wink while she extends her right hand

"So how about it ?"asked both on the same time making Harry just stare at them like they were crazy

It was clearly a strange sight :Two older people asking an elf year old to be their friends when he passed a secret test he never thought he would have passed and it was clearly they held a lot of things back that may concern his life maybe even bring in danger !

Yet when Harry glanced at the two people who held both a look of hope in their eyes he also knew something else :He himself desired a friend and he himself is what you call paranoia about who to call his friend so he could understand them somewhat and even though they keep a lot of things behind their back he knew he would do the same and that made Harry extend his hands and both people were looking at it while their smiles were getting bigger and bigger and suddenly a voice proves it :

"**Don't worry just befriend them if, if you want to change your destiny than these two are the ones you need at your side, they have both the qualities you need and I mostly appreciate but you have to let a friendship grow on their own and not rush, there are things they keep secret from you for a while but so do you , don't push it and just go with the flow but for now just ask questions about this world because my feeling say that they are your best options, see that boy ? He is a pure blood and most likely to have the most knowledge about this world and the girl is probably a half one just like you .They both seem to have something hidden in their hearts than only you can discover, don't worry about trusting them , just trust me and someday I will tell you who I am." **Said the voice into Harry's mind who just blinked in surprise but he just stayed quiet because he was still supposed to talk to them and he remembered the voice's advice and so he did.

But then he stopped moving his hands to them and bites on his lips showing he had to say something :"Hum can we introduce ourselves ?"asked Harry politely earning from both wide grins across their face showing that they were happy to.

"Of course, I am –"

"WAIT !" yelled The girl making both Harry and the other boy stop the name exchange, Harry was confused but he was even more confused when he saw the other boy's face,it was clearly he knew what she was going to do so.

"Why don't we exchange our names when you get sorted ?"asked The purple haired girl to the other boy who raised an eyebrow while Harry was confused why she would ask that.

"Is it about your name Crazy because he has to know it someday."said the boy with a strict tone making the girl groan .

"Does he really have to –"

"Yes."

"But it's such a stupid name."

"It isn't Crazy, sure it's strange for your parents to give you that name and it's strange trying to call you that constantly but you know you have to because he might as well use another name-"the girl was going to protest :"And using your family name doesn't count as a name so-"

"Alright alright I will say my name to him, my real name but then we have to exchange it **after **he is sorted ."said the girl with a grin while giving Harry a smile who tried to return it although it failed bitterly, he honestly never learned how to smile back to someone as a gesture you are thankful or appreciate the person because he never had a chance to appreciate anyone and it seems he has to learn it otherwise he would come rude over.

"But you don't even know which House he is going to be divided in,what if he ends up in-" tried the boy to protest

"Didn't we agree on that we don't care which house the person would be or how old he or she may be, he would be our friend and here you have the person who has gone through your own damn test while he passed mine also."said the girl for the first time serious making Harry somewhat surprised, things were getting weirder ad weirder, is this normal in the wizard world ?

And surprisingly enough the boy backed off like he lost a war,it was clearly he could never win of the girl or it is that he doesn't have the courage to piss her royally off but he must have seen her rage otherwise he would never warn Harry about it,it was a subtly message yet very clear.

But Boring wasn't done yet and said :"Your temper Crazy, remember." With a frown on his face making the girl speechless and suddenly she grabs her head and then sighed in relief .

Harry was still confused where this is going but it seems his two new friends (?) weren't done yet but he didn't want to interfere so he watched from the sidelines .

"Anyways back to topic,why don't you-"

The door went open grabbing everyone's attention even the arguing pair as the person revealed herself she looked at everyone who was in the compound and said :

"Do any of you sweeties want to buy something ?"asked a surprisingly sugarcoated grandma with all her kindness in every human's stereotypical mind anyways Harry went with his attention to the cart she was pulling,it was a big red cart that contained a lot of strange candy he never saw before like : Ice Mice (it was the literal name…there is even a Mouse in an Ice cub !),Every Flavor beans and…..Chocolate frogs ? Well that's a strange combination

Both Boring looked at Crazy and clearly forgot their anger once they glanced at Harry (who was beginning to feel nervous because those kind of smiles never meant anything good)they both strange nod and said both on the same : "We take at least three pair of each candy you have in that cart please." Said both of them making Harry widen his eye sin surprise , are they that hungry ?

Strangely enough the old woman gave a glance at Harry and she eyed him with a smile clearly showing she knew what they planned to do.

"Sure sweeties and I even make them for free." Said the woman smiling while the crazy girl was smiling at the woman but the other guy shook his head and said :

"No I can't accept that I-"Protesting but he was silenced by a waving of her hand

"Yes you do Sweetie, I know what your intentions are and I truly find that sweet of you (no pun intended) and I know you can easily pay me everything back but take this as a gift from an old member of the House ."said The woman silencing the boy who smiled at her yet Harry could see the guiltiness in his eyes and was about to ask why he was almost brooding like but then he felt a tap on his shoulders, he turned around and saw the girl smiling at Harry while patting him on the back :

"Don't worry about Broody here,he is a true house member and hates when people do him favors he knew he can't pay back or better said Can't."said The girl smiling while the old granny was putting every kind of candy she has in the corridor on a proper place, it was clearly she is used doing this but why ?

"If you are wondering why he can't pay back ,it's just that the Sugarlady here is an old friend of his mother and she always gives him a free pair of everything she has as she knew how much of a sweet tooth he can be especially when he travels on trains and every time he tries to hand her the money with a huge tip at the end but she always refused and gave it for free, even for me she always hand a free pair of everything as she knows how he is when he chooses a close- or even a friend and as you just joined us today it kind of let her relieved that he at least made a friend more." Whispered the girl in Harry's ear while they both watched The other guy arguing desperately with the Sugar lady who just smiled( almost laughed )at him clearly being used to his antics.

"Please accept the money ma'am."

"No sweetie I can't just see it as a little favor just to celebrate for your new friend over there." Gesturing to Harry who sat next to the Crazy girl grinning back to the old woman

"Oh and don't think I forgot your protests either little lady, I remember when you threatened, what was it again : To shove my damn gold down your throat if you don't accept it ?"asked the woman clearly amused while Harry just stared at them in disbelief although he knew he forgot something.

"Sorry Ma'am but someday I am going to if you continue like this." Said The boy now making the woman chuckle who just hushed him off and said

"Hush hush boy, that's no way of thanking someone, now say thank you and leave it at that." Said the woman kindly yet directing at the poor boy who just wanted to retort and Harry has to admit, the woman has a convincing glance in her eyes.

"But-"

"No, say: thank you Ma'am."

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"Say it." Said the woman almost threatening yet it almost couldn't be noticed by her sugarsweet smile and Harry felt some pity for him although he could fully understand why he did that after all he would do the same

"Thank you ma'am." Said the boy slumping back in his seat in defeat while the two women were giving each other a knowing smile making Harry somewhat left out but then he strangely got a knowing look of the woman before she returned to the older boy .

"You are welcome." Said the woman kindly again as she clearly gave something of everything to the girl and boy and Harry had to admit It looked kind of -

"Good and here is your pair sweety." Said the woman making Harry realize something

"W-wait I didn't pay or ask for this." Said Harry shocked earning a held back laughter of the one who sat asides him and a chuckle of the old woman who directed her attention to Harry

"No young man it's just a small favor and a little gift for being a new part of the group." Said the woman kindly making Harry stop and immeaditely protest

"But I can't accept this ma'am." Said Harry widen his eyes while glancing at the candy put on front of him

"I can see now that it is possible for you being his friend."Chuckled the lady and immeaditely continued before Harry could ramble through his pants to grab some Galleons as she held a protesting hand

"Take this as a gift and I hope if you could take care of him for this year and the years hereafter because he really needs more friends."said the woman sweetly yet with a hint of acknowledge as a bitter smile of the girl aside him as the boy held his mouth for now, it was clearly they all know something he doesn't and the silence proved until….

"Aw am I not good enough for here." Said Crazy trying to bring the mood up, which she did as the woman returned to grab the red cart by the handle and was about to close the door until she said to the girl before leaving :

"Pretty much." Bringing a chuckle to the older boy and surprisingly also to Harry who was seemingly to relax somewhat more and more although he was still suspicious of them but he left that thought for now and redirects his attention to the both of them and saw they were already starting with eating of the candy, the girl even more than the boy although it seemed he himself was a sweet tooth also.

"Well what are you waiting for, try the candy."said the girl while she ate some strange chocolate that looked a lot like a frog while the boy was eating the mouse in an ice cube but the latter stopped eating for a second and asked :

"Did you ever eat this kind of candy before ?"making Crazy now looking at Harry like he wasn't of this world anymore making Harry himself somewhat shyly go back into his seat which was the opposite of the other two , Harry was what you call shy to attention and even if he was supposed to be a famous wizard saving the whole British Wizard world he knew he didn't fit the image and it proves once again as both of (what he thinks ?) new friends boring their eyes in his like they were looking at his soul and then the girl smiled while the boy grinned making Harry asking himself if he should have ran away or not .

Suddenly both girl and both stood up and Harry somewhat expected them to go away which even though they just met he realized he felt hurt although it was soon proved wrong once they both sat next to him making Harry not sure to be happy or uncomfortable as they both sat next to him close yet it made him feel strangely comfortable also, it was strange by normal people he would be uncomfortable and would do his best do move away so no one could touch him because if someone did than every time he had the image of Uncle Vernon holding his head to shove him back into the dark closet and not seeing the day light again and by not anyone touch him since so far he could remember he always felt uncomfortable with psychical contact yet…these two gave Harry something to think about aside from the fact he was a wizard :He didn't feel uncomfortable with their presence near him nor he was panicking nor he was afraid he felt….well the best word describing this feeling was what you call :Comfortable which Harry made somewhat happy yet wondering if this was real or not, was this all a dream and could these two people really be people he could befriend or would they just end up like everyone else :Run away after a certain of him without a reason…..Harry had no idea yet something in him said he should trust them .

"HARRY !"

"W-what ?"asked Harry confused almost falling off the couch until he was stopped by a hand and when he glanced up he saw a worried and confused Crazy and Boring who glanced at Harry with a questioned look in their eyes

"Are you okay ?"asked both in unison

"I-I am fine." Said Harry with some surprise behind his voice as he glanced at both people and Harry knew something was going on, how more time he spend with them how much more he realizes there is something wrong with them, the way how they react and act around him was like, was like….it is like they knew him for years yet they just met and they were already close yet distant ,there was something about it he couldn't exactly say it in words yet he could it was so confusing :Two people he just met on the train made him feel like he knew them for years yet there is that uncomfortable place in his heart ,Harry had to find out what is going on and why he was feeling a connection with them :Weak yet it keeps getting stronger and stronger within a second and he realized it yet he still doesn't know why and maybe he won't find out why .

"Good." Said the girl giving him a pat on the back while she frowned until she returned her face posture of amusement and said :"Soooo which house do you want to be in ?" with a curious voice getting joined by the other person in the cabinet

"Do you know what the names are of the four houses ?"asked the boy giving the other one a curious glance

"Yes I do but I still don't know which house I will end up, probably the worst one." Said Harry making the two laugh at his statement

"There aren't any bad one-"

"But Slytherin is, they are all bad and it's proven as the Death Eathers are over 95 % Slytherin." Interrupted the girl making the boy just shake his head and said :

"Your mother was in Slytherin though so doesn't that make you bad ?" stated the man making the girl frown for a moment and said :

"Ok maybe not all of them and maybe you also but still most are though." Said the girl grinning

"Just ignore everything she said :95 % of the things she says are completely useless and rubbish." Said the guy called Boring to Harry who couldn't help but chuckle at that statement as the girl pouted

"Yeah yeah anyways like Boring said over here there aren't any bad houses maybe- ok ok not Slytherin but aren't you wondering which house you will end up ?"asked Crazy

"I am actually more wondering which houses you guys are."said Harry honestly making the other two grin ear to ear

"Hufflepuff." Said both of them in unison with wide grins on their faces

"But isn't Hufflepuff known as one of the weakest of the four ?"asked Harry without thinking and then covered his mouth

And the tempurture in the room froze while he thought about what Hagrid said while he was discussing this with Hagrid :

**Flashback**

"It was Hufflepuff Harry,Hufflepuff."said Hagrid with a giant smile

"But isn't Hufflepuff known as one of the weakest of the four ?"asked Harry suddenly knowing what he had done as Hagrid loses his face of amusement and suddenly grows serious

"That isn't true but who said that to you though ?"asked Hagrid with a critical eye

"Hum another kid who I was talking to while you were gone to get my new owl by the way is Hedwig a good name ?"asked Harry which made Hagrid snort and lost his amusement, he seemed also to place his hands above each other, it was clearly he has hit a touched subject so Harry panicked and said:

"I-I am sorry I didn't mean-" but he was stopped by Hagrid who just puts up a giant hand saying he wasn't angry but you could see the annoyance on his face

"It's alright Harry I don't blame you but let me guess, Malfoy ?"asked Hagrid with a downward smile making Harry somewhat wary but he just nodded anyways.

"I should have known, that –"Hagrid whispered something to himself which Harry supposed wasn't anything good which surprised Harry as he had only seen Hagrid smile but now it seems like Hagrid would likely to strangle someone yet he kept himself calm

"Hedwig is a very fine name but anyways let me resume and answer your question Harry :That's a complete lie, Hufflepuff isn't known for being weak but for their loyalty and hard working : Something Slytherins don't know nor appreciate, don't get me wrong not all of them are so but most are especially the ones who followed You-know-who."said Hagrid with a frown making Harry somewhat thinking :Slytherin was a house he didn't want to be in for sure but Hufflepuff sounded interesting though.

"Oh look at the time we better get going." Said Hagrid as he paid for the meal as both of them go outside

**Flashback ends**

"I-I didn't mean I am sorry but it's just what I heard about it and-" until he saw the boy holding his hand in the air saying Harry should be quiet and so he did while only seeing the two not angry but surprisingly calm and neutral but Harry saw the sadness in their eyes immeaditely.

"It's alright it's alright we have heard that a dozen times before but first I need to ask a question :Why do you think so

"But what is Hufflepuff on its own I mean :They aren't the most courage, ambitious like Slytherin nor smart like RavenClaw If you aren't either of those than what are you then ?"asked Harry making the two glance at each other for a while until they grinned and said :

"All of them."in unison

"What do you mean ?"asked Harry confused but also intresting

"The reason we aren't any of those is because we don't specifically stand out of either of those qualities but that doesn't mean we have all have something inside of it in ourselves take me for example :I was almost sorted into RavenClaw though the Hat mentioned also that Gryffindor was also an option but then he found something in me that stood out and so was it for Crazy if I may believe." Said Boring with a smile while he gestured to his companion

"Yep, I was almost sorted into Gryffindor while Slytherin was also an option but just Boring here the Hat found also something in me that was quiet interesting." Said the girl grinning ear to ear making Harry wonder

'Who is the Hat ?'thought Harry wondering

**The hat is an old friend of mine, don't worry about it, I will explain it but just for now just listen to them explaining what a true Hufflepuff is and everything will go on itself. Said the voice and without thinking Harry followed it's advice and continued listening.**

"Oh that's a magical hat that reads your thoughts and personality and decides which house you suit the best in though you may also ask or decide which house you wanted to be sorted in and I advise you to be in-" said an interrupted Crazy as Boring took over

"We don't want to give him any ideas aren't we ." said Boring while giving Crazy a glare who just pouted and sat back while talking silently to herself but Harry heard her say :"Wanted….same house…..Stupid…"

"Just ignore her she just wants you to have in the same house though I can't blame her but it's your choice if you want to be in the same house or not so don't let us influence your decision." Said Boring in good nature

"Don't let his good nature fool you because he just want you as much in the same house as me."said Crazy making Harry really question if this was a good idea but luckily the subject is changed

"Anyways I wonder though :Do you have any knowledge about the wizard world or are you pretty much new to it ?"asked the girl whose name is crazy

"**Tell them the truth and ask about Quiditch I bet you will love the game once you are explained about it because I have a feeling you will just do fine but just in case ask about all the position in the game further also ask about Pure , Halfblood and mudblood and maybe some Squib knowledge wouldn't hurt, ask also about the political side of this world and some more about the school and maybe some trivia wouldn't hurt also because-"**

'It wouldn't hurt I guess ?'thought Harry having a feeling he was going to hear A LOT of her.

"**Exactly now shoo and ask questions.**

Harry just nodded to himself and was eying the two who were now talking to each other with the girl still sitting next to him, he honestly had no idea where this voice came from or how he should know if he should trust it but so far it didn't do anything that could harm him so he just started with the first thing that came in mind and said :

"I am pretty much new to it I guess but do any of you know the sport Quiditch ?"Asked Harry hoping the advice worked of the strange voice in his head….was he really Sane or did he just turn crazy ? Well a trouble for later I guess.

"Do we know the sport ?"asked both pair in unison (man it grows annoying) in disbelief like they were Quiditch

"We own the sport, Crazy here is a Chaser and I am the Seeker of our Quiditch house team we practically own the sport and this year we will damn win of those Slytherin I can feel it." Said the boy with excitement but strangely enough the girl was sitting back (still next to Harry) and sighed :

"Yeah if they stop with cheating the whole time I mean come on it's clearly that Damn git of a Snape always gives the advantages to his own house :He even gave me a foul for the thing that the other team did and I certainly didn't knock the Seeker of his broom-"

"Yeah if you count magically being knocked off from it ?" suggested the boy with a smirk

"Oh shut up It's not like it's not allowed and he just asked for it." Said Crazy to Boring who just nodded and said :

"I just hope won't take anymore points from us house with no reason like last year-"

"And the year before and the year before and I guess many years before even we came." Finished the girl getting a nod of the boy

"Who is if you two talk like that about him makes me wonder what kind of person he is." Said Harry already knowing he didn't like the person

"Oh him he is just a bloody git, his hair is so greasy that I bet he is afraid of shampoo or did he just never heard of it, I mean come on his hair is practically so greasy like he uses his own spit on it to maintain the form and did you know he never changed his clothes once…not even once or he has A LOT of pairs of the same outfit or he just never gets out of it." Making both of them shudder in their thoughts while Harry became even more confused

"Further he is unfair his favoritism of his own house made them win every damn year and I know the other heads are practically feel the urge to do the same though poorly they don't do the same with his house alone but I bet it's fair also as it may be kind of low for them to do also but still it's just unfair." Said The girl while sitting back

"Which house is he the head of ?"asked Harry wondering if he could guess it

The girl grimaced and said :"Slytherin, tells enough no ?"

"Crazy." Said Boring with a stern glance at the girl who just threw her hands in the air and said :

"It's true he is and you have to admit almost all of them are trash that have the personality of a troll." Said Crazy while Boring sighed and turned to Harry to say something but something else interrupted by a loud :

BOOM

Harry heard something and he couldn't place what but it sounded like a dynamite exploded and as he turned around to the door where it came from he only saw a blond boy on the ground who groaned like he was hit by a car and Harry wondered if he should go help him but it seemed his two (?) friends just acted like nothing happened

"Ha I see the exploding handle of the door worked just fine, nice thinking of me isn't it ?"asked the girl with a laugh making the boy crumble and said :

"Did you really had to use an explosive charm I mean you could do something more less dangerous like a-"

"It worked just fine, see he is already leaving with his two stupid friends I bet he will turn up in Slytherin." Said The girl making Harry wonder

"How do you know that ?"asked Harry

"Oh that charm I used was a trap that only will be set off for people who are bloody gits and have said one word that already makes you a damn bloody gits on its own ." said The girl grinning wihle laughing as she saw on the hall where the boy stood that there was puke

"**Ha I like her, she has a good sense of humor, she is a keeper and It seems she has some very good skills in Charms and why do I have a feeling she is also a prodigy in Transfiguration oh and also a potion talent I see ."finished the voice more in a statement and wondering if the voice was even sane itself though Harry did wonder something else though**

"Which word ?" asked Harry making the girl but also surprisingly The boy grimace also

"Mudblood, it's just foul and rude I don't even know why everybody uses it, it's simply offensive and just encouraging people to hate the people themselves without a reason." Said surprisingly the boy with a scowl

"**I like this one too, he seems to have a wide open view about the wizard world even though his blood is pure itself, he seems to have a talent for Charms and Transfiguration even more oh and is that some Ancient Runes in his blood also, interesting…." Said the voice but Harry just ignored although he did keep it in his mind .**

"Mudbloods are-" wanted the girl to explain but was interrupted when the corridor moved open as someone stood across them from the door and it was a boy of his age he had large front teeth and ears, black hair just like his but not unruly and his eyes showed he was desperate and in panic and his voice proved it :

"H-Hum did you any of you see my pet Frog ?"asked the boy kind of frightened like they were going to eat him, it seems his social skills were as good as though he always could hide his fear pretty well because the Durselys could almost smell fear and he just always learned to hide it otherwise …. Let us say the things weren't too kindly but it's ok, he was used to it but it seems this boy was clearly not raised on himself like he did and it kind of made Harry wonder if he had parents if he would end up the same like him …it's a good question that kind of always burned in his head :What would it be like to have a pair of people who really loved him and he kind of became depressed thinking of it every time but luckily enough he was interrupted of his thoughts.

"Hum please…." Asked the boy as Harry was interrupted off his thoughts and turned around and saw both Crazy and Boring looking at each other like they were having both two heads on their necks.

"Sorry but we didn't see him but we will tell you if we did." Said Harry trying to make sure the boy wasn't scared of his two still question mark friends.

And luckily he did while grumbling, his eyes told him he was going to cry and Harry felt bad about it and was about to help him but the voice interrupted :

"**Interesting the boy has a talent for Herbology but it seems he doesn't have the right assets that could make him a very powerful wizard and a very trustworthy friend for your change though it's better if you let him go, the pad's missing wasn't a coincidence it was his destiny to meet you this way and something tells me you two are going to be in the same house." Said the voice with a light tone**

Which made Harry wonder how this destiny stuff had to do with this boy who just moved in and out of this compartment….wait didn't they say that only people trustworthy and worthy to be able to look in this compartment let stand open it.

"**Indeed he is just like those two you met worth of being your friend and this one can be your worthy knight and best trustworthy friend while these two are…well let's keep that for later I don't want to spoil the big change." Said the voice making Harry huff in annoyance and wonder if he should just ignore this annoying person ,the voice spills a lot of things yet keeps a lot of things different.**

"Well that was interesting hum wonder what his name was." Said Boring in a thinking voice

"I don't know but he seems trustworthy to be our friend though not the same I think." Said a surprisingly thinking Crazy, it was clearly they were thinking about the boy too but on a different way and he wanted to ask about it but just like the voice told him :Everything on its time so he dismissed the thought and sat back thinking about on him own :It's strange really , it's like everything was destined to happen and it's like everything had a meaning behind it and he really knows not what the voice meant with :He is going to be your trusty knight and best friend while these other two are going to be..his what ? That was the question.

"Hey you still awake ?"asked a voice making Harry wake up and was directing his attention towards the said person and realized it was Boring who looked at him with a apologizing look.

"Sorry for earlier by the way, we don't want to exclude you and you will soon enough know everything about us but not now,for now we just let our lives lead the way they are now and later we will talk about it, for now just enjoy your time and later you we can worry about this." Said Crazy making Harry chuckle in himself, the truth is :He himself had some secrets that had to do with this strange voice and just like the two said :Everything had a time and place and it wasn't now so for now he will let this matter rest until the time was right .

"Soo Quiditch, care to explain to me how it's played ?"asked Harry suggesting making the two grin ear to ear.

"Sure." Said both in unison

And so all three of them talked to each other about everything about the magical world and everything he wanted and needs to know…for now.

**Ok let's end the chapter here, well just like I said :If I was on a roll than I would be over 5000 words and currently I am on 9000 words so if you want more and this time faster ? Just follow , favorite and maybe a comment.**

**I was Fire Peace**

Ps. Do you know who the Two Hufflepuffs are ?


End file.
